Valentine's Day Plans
by RynUhara
Summary: Shu was the only person Kogami knew that could pick out the perfect gift for his lover. It didn't matter that he was only six months old, as long as she was happy. This gift, however leaves Akane less than thrilled with him. Is this how Valentine's Day was going to be as a family from now on? (Shinkane one shot)


"What color do you think she'll like?"

"Da!"

"Yeah, but I don't think that color really looks good on her."

Kogami sighed and picked up another one. "Red?"

"Dadadadaaaa!" His six month old son squirmed around in his best friend's arms.

Ginoza's eyebrow twitched as he tried to get the child to be still. "Are you seriously asking an infant on his opinion in the color of lingerie you are buying for his mother?!"

"Well, it worked for her Christmas gift." Kogami smirked. "Shu knows Akane so well. Don't you, buddy?"

The baby squealed with delight when his father talked to him.

Gino rolled his eyes. "Why does it have to be lingerie of all things?"

The clerks were staring over to Kogami, completely enthralled by his good looks.

"Look at that guy over there?"

"He's so hot."

"I wonder who he's buying for?"

Kogami held up a lacy forest green garment and smirked.

"I like this color the best on her… Now the question is… What size?"

He looked over to Gino, who was trying to keep Shu from taking his glasses from his face.

Kogami smirked when he remembered the bet he lost a few months ago and ended up having to wear women's underwear for a whole week. What he didn't know was that they were Akane's the entire time.

Kogami knelt in front of him and stretched the underwear in front of his best friend's crotch.

"Oh my gosh! What is he doing?" Two clerks were holding each other, watching Kogami with horrified red faces.

"That does explain why he's holding the baby. He's obviously the mothering one in their relationship."

"Kogami, what in the hell are you doing?!" Gino jumped back away from the Enforcer's face.

"You're the same size as she is. Give me a break here, Gino."

"Th-that's it!" The Inspector glared. "I'm going to wait by the door."

"I could try it on if your boyfriend won't, sir." One of the clerks offered, eagerly trying to take the piece of clothing from him.

"Boyfriend? Gino?" Kogami laughed. "He's just a friend that I happen to know is the same size as my girl. Besides. He's not my type."

"Then what exactly is your type?" The clerk asked, getting a little too close.

"My type? Well I'm-"  
—-

Meanwhile, outside of the store, Akane and Minase were doing shopping of their own.

"So what's it like being married?" Minase asked. "I mean, I know that I'll know in a few weeks, but you and Shinya make it look so natural."

Akane laughed nervously. No one knew that Kogami was an Enforcer outside of her colleagues. The story that they stuck with was that after Akane found out she was pregnant, they eloped and and are living together in her apartment complex. Everyone just assumed that he was an Inspector or someone that worked in one of the Bureau offices, so they went along with it.

"It's not always easy, I'll admit. Especially with a baby."

"What do you mean?"

"Don't get me wrong, I love Shu more than anything in this world, but ever since he was born I just don't feel… Appealing to him anymore."

"Are you serious?" Minase laughed. "Have you seen the way he looks at you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Akane, he is totally in love with you. Probably even more so because you gave him a son."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Akane gave her friend a slight smile. "I guess it just bothers me a little when I hear people comparing my sex appeal with his."

"Please!" Minase scoffed. "Have you seen your body naked in a mirror lately? When we were in the bath house earlier, a ton of people couldn't stop staring. Me included. You can't tell that you have ever even been pregnant! Plus…"

"Plus?"

"There have been guys that have been trying to approach you since we left." Minase said. "Look at your 5 o'clock. In the Kiss Shop."

Akane turned her head and stopped in her tracks.

That wasn't just some guy. And that wasn't just some baby he was holding, either.

She started to stomp over to the building. She was going to hurt the Enforcer.

"Akane, what are you doing? The dress shop is this way."

—-

"My type? Well, I'm-"

"Kogami Shinya!"

"In big trouble from the sound of it."

Akane came stomping in with her friend Minase trailing behind. Kogami tried to take the underwear back from the clerk so he could hide it, but it was too late.

"Hey, Akane." Kogami smiled down at her angry form nervously. "What are you doing here?"

"Don't tell me that she's the one he's with." One of the onlooking clerks whined to her coworker.

"She's so tiny and not something you'd expect at all."

"But look at her boobs." The other one groaned. "She's obviously breast feeding."

"So that baby is theirs after all?"

They looked down in defeat. The hot guy was taken.

"I was out shopping with Minase for her wedding." Akane had her hands on her hips. "Why in the hell are you here with our son?"

"I was… Shopping with Ginoza for his… Grandm-"

"Shinya."

"Okay." He sighed. "I was buying you a present for Valentine's Day."

Akane's face turned red. "Wh-why would you do that?"

"I just thought that it could be something sexy we could both enjoy."

The Inspector covered her face in embarrassment.

"Is she seriously upset?" One of the clerks whispered to another. "I would seriously be rushing to try something on after he said something like that to me."

"Me too." The other whined. "It's such a waste of a man to be with a girl with no sex appeal like that."

Akane looked down when she heard that.

"You two shut up." Minase glared. "Don't you have any other customers to attend to? Can't you see that he's a married man and she happens to be the one he's married to? Akane already thinks that she's not attractive enough for him as it is, but…"

Minase grabbed Shu from Ginoza and held him out for them to see.

"I believe that if she didn't have any sex appeal, this little one wouldn't be here!"

Shu shouted out and gurgled at the women with a smirk identical to his father's.

The clerks hesitantly backed away and made their way to different parts of the store.

"And you." Minase put Shu on her hip and turned to Ginoza.

"Me?"

"We're going to the dress shop next door so I can do what I came to do and so they can have some alone time."

"What?" Ginoza looked at her wide eyed. "I didn't even sign up for this. What makes you think that I'm coming with-"

Minase grabbed Gino by the ear and pulled him out of the store with her.

"Have a nice talk you two." She called over her shoulder.

Akane stared down at her feet and Kogami rubbed the back of his neck. Things had turned awkward thanks to Akane's friend.

"…You really think that I don't find you attractive?"

"I don't see how I could be… You're even getting me stuff like this to prove my worries." She answered, gesturing to the rack behind Kogami.

"Are you kidding me?" He scoffed. "I was going to get you this because I thought you would like it."

"Well I don't!"

"What's wrong with you? It's just underwear." Kogami said, putting the lacy garment back with the others.

"We both know that you would look better with someone who looks more like Karanomori or Inspector Ayonagi." Akane told him. "So why me?"

"Why you?" The Enforcer looked at her, surprised by her question. "Where is all of this coming from so suddenly?"

The small woman's face began to turn red causing her look down at her feet to avoid his gaze.

"It's because… We've hardly had sex since Shu was born!"

Kogami's face began to change color to match hers when he heard those words leave her mouth. He looked around and noticed that everyone in the store was now staring at them.

"Let's go somewhere else to talk about this."

He grabbed her hand and they left the shop.

They ended up in an alleyway across from where they had been.

"So, let me get this straight." Kogami said, looking down at his lover with his arms folded. "You don't think I find you attractive anymore because we haven't had sex in a while?"

Akane slightly nodded her head, avoiding eye contact.

"Heh." Kogami smirked and pinned her against the building suddenly. "You're kidding, right?"

"Sh-Shinya. We're in public."

"I know." He leaned down and kissed her long and hard. "Do you seriously think that I care? It's not like we're in that shop where everyone was staring."

He grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him. Her heart was pounding because he was so close.

"Tsunemori Akane, you have the greatest ass in all of Japan, and no one can argue with me otherwise." He said moving his hands down to said body part.

Akane's face turned scarlet from embarrassment.

"And you know what else?" He smirked and leaned down next to her ear. "Underwear would probably be a waste as a gift now that I think of it, because I would shred those to pieces before we would be able to enjoy them."

The Inspector squirmed underneath him. He chuckled at her reaction, knowing very well what he was doing to her.

"I'm not done." He said, nipping her ear, causing a light gasp to escape her lips. "If we weren't in such a public place, I would be making you scream my name over and over until you lost your voice."

Akane swallowed hard. She knew that he meant what he said, because of the lust she saw in his blue eyes.

He let her go after giving her another kiss.

"And don't you forget that."

He started to walk away, leaving Akane in shock.

"W-wait! You can't go off without me or Ginoza!"

"Then let's go, Inspector." He winked and offered her his arm. "You have a friend that needs help shopping for a dress, and I have a grumpy babysitter that has to chaperone me while I plan the greatest Valentine's Day you've experienced yet."


End file.
